


Winter Of Our Youth

by httpveronica



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fights, snowy bfs playing in snow ayy, ugly snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpveronica/pseuds/httpveronica
Summary: Philip and Lukas get snowed in at the cabin and Philip is overly enthusiastic, cause he's a city boy and, therefore, he's never seen so much snow before





	

“We haven’t been here in ages!” Lukas exhales as he cuts his bike’s engine. Philip unwraps his arms from around Lukas’s narrow waist, hoping off the bike and pressing his feet down hard into the soft snow, mesmerised by how far down the actual ground was under the thick layer of snow.

“Have you ever seen this much snow at once? In the same place? At the same time?” Philip asked, clearly amazed by the winter scenery.

“Um, yeah… Like, at least every winter. Sometimes during spring too.” Lukas adds, not seeming phased at all. Truth be told, Lukas was more happy to see Philip so enthusiastic than to look at a bunch of frozen rain.

“Snow ball fight!” Philip yells all of a sudden and throws a snow ball into Lukas’s back when he turned around to check something on his bike.

“Hey!” Lukas laughs and wipes the snow off a branch, gathering it in in his fist and throwing it to Philip, who, luckily, ducks down to avoid getting hit in the face.

“Ha! Thought you’d get to me that easy?” Philip chuckles, running behind the nearest tree and already making loads of snowballs, getting ready for Lukas. 

“Philip?” No answer. “Philip, where are you?” Silence. “Ph-“ Hit. Lukas ventured in the woods behind the cabin, when suddenly a big snowball flew from behind a tree square into his face. “Philip!” 

Philip tried keeping his hiding place up, but as waves of giggles started bubbling up inside him, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut as he doubled over laughing at Lukas’s frozen over face. He had snow everywhere, starting from his hair roots to his toes. He had snow in his eyebrows, on his nose, over his temples and on his upper lip, tiny icicles hanging from his eyelashes. He looked like he’d slept through a storm and only now realised his mistake.

“There you are, little shithead!” Lukas yelled and threw himself over small Philip, knocking him on his back into the snow and pinning his wrists up, while he gathered snow with his free hand. 

“No, no, please, Lukas, don’t! Lu-“ Philips pleads were cut off by Lukas’s obnoxious laughter followed by a fist of snow shoved in his face and into his opened mouth.

After spluttering out some snow and gasping for air, Philip tries to overpower Lukas by swinging a leg over his hips, but it was useless. He was way smaller than Lukas and could barely lift his motorbike helmet.

After rubbing some more snow into Philip’s poor face, Lukas finally got bored of horrendously tormenting his helpless boyfriend. He rests his head against his chest and lets his weight down on him, hearing the younger one huff as the air was knocked out of his lungs at the sudden weight on his chest.

“You’re not that featherweight as you might think you are, you know that, right?” Philip protests from underneath him.

“Yeah, I’m aware of that.” Lukas simply replied, a slight smile threatening to split his frozen and dry lips.

“Asshole” Philip whispers under his breath, uselessly trying to wiggle out from Lukas’s dead weight.

“Oh, shut up! You were the one who started this all!” 

“Well, you were the one who brought us here!”

Lukas gets up a little to support his weight on his folded arms, both on either side of Philip’s head. He leans in and almost touches their lips, but, right now, he was just enjoying the warmth shared between their breaths, until he suddenly reaches up and places a little kiss on Philip's red frozen nose.

“Are you at least going to kiss me properly?” Philip asks under his breath, a little annoyed that he couldn’t move, and Lukas was basically just teasing him.

“If that’s what you want…” Lukas chuckles and closes the gap between their lips, kissing him, uncoordinated and messy, sighing into his mouth as Philip slides his cold hands over the beck of his head, snow from his fingers starting to melt down his back. 

They didn’t know for how long they lied there in the snow, but Lukas’s back already had a thick layer of white covering him and Philip underneath him.

“Think I should check the bike, I don’t think I’ve covered it.” It was Lukas who broke thee peaceful silence, obviously concerned about his bike. Truth be told, if he were with anyone else instead of Philip, no way in hell would have he forgotten covering his bike, but Philip just took his mind off everything except for the two of them. It’s as if he built a world strictly for the two of them.

“Why does it matter if it’s covered or not? It can’t warm it up at this temperature, anyway, right?” Philip protests, but after Lukas tries to start the engine and only a groan comes out, Philip comes closer to the realisation that yes, maybe covering it would have been a better idea from the beginning.

“So we’re stuck, that’s what you’re trying to say?” Philip asked for the thousandth time that day, every question cutting Lukas deeper.

“Yes, we’re stuck here until Gabe is back in town and that was tomorrow morning, right?”

“Yeah”

As Lukas tried to coax Philip into going inside, he sees him crouching down next to a bunch of oddly arranged snow, which Philip was modelling into something that tried to reassemble a snow man, he thought. After rather violently thrusting two fingers into the poor pile of snow, he jumps up to his feet and wraps an arm around Lukas’s shoulders proudly.

“So, what do you think?” Philip asks enthusiastically.

“Looks like you.” Lukas chuckled and Philip play slapped the back of his head, yelling a “shut up”, followed by a snow ball to Lukas’s face.

“Let’s get in the cabin, though, it’s starting to get quite dark...”

“Come on…! Just a little longer, I’ve never seen this much snow in my whole life!”

“Well, you’ll see it everyday for the next three months, so chill!” 

“Bummer” Philip said under his breath and Lukas pretended not to hear him, just gripped the back of his collar and dragged him into the cabin, ignoring his complains and trashing around.

“So what did you actually achieve, huh? It’s just as cold as outside!” Philip threw his arms up in annoyance, plopping down on the bed.

“Will you ever shut up?” Lukas asked jokingly, throwing himself over Philip and pushing him down on the bed, sliding his frozen hands under his shirt and making him yelp.

“You little shit! Stop it!” Philip yelled as Lukas started to roam his cold fingers all over his naked skin, tickling and pinching everywhere he just simply felt like. 

To “return the favour”, Philip shoves his hands under the back of his shirt, thrusting his cold hands all over his back and making Lukas shiver and yell in surprise.

Philip’s eyes were scrunched shut as waves of laughter were leaving his body, as Lukas started tickling his sides with cold and calloused fingers. Both of their noses were red from the cold outside, as well as from laughing their faces off like kindergarteners.

As much as Lukas enjoyed making his boyfriend all squirmy and giggly, he stopped his torture and collapsed next to Philip’s body, angling his head to the side so he could place a little smooch just under his ear. This single barely there butterfly kiss made Philip gasp and close his eyes in pleasure. Lukas knew that this was his soft spot, and he might abuse it a little too much, if he were to be honest, but he just couldn’t leave it alone. 

“At least can we get naked?” Philip broke the silence all of a sudden, making Lukas’s eyes go as big as a deer’s.

“Um, and why on Earth would you propose that when we’re already freezing our asses off under five layers of clothes?”

“Have you honestly never watched a movie, silly? It’s a lot easier to warm each other up skin on skin!” Philip laughed, as if it was the most obvious thing.

After some arguments and a long period of coaxing, they finally get under the blanket in nothing but their boxers. They were both kind of shying away in the beginning, as both of their minds kept flying to other places. They barely had place to breathe, as the bed was obviously made for a single person. Their legs were intertwined, Lukas’s arms wrapped around Philip’s waist, who was resting on top of his chest, breathing in unison, as Lukas kept carding his fingers through his wavy and soft hair. Philip lowers his head between Lukas’s collarbones and kisses near the dip between them, hearing Lukas let a soft sigh out. After slowly peppering his jaw with small and gentle kisses and nuzzling his neck, Philip finally reaches his lips. They start off slow, lovingly moving their lips against each other, but then things start to heat up after sound is also added to their little moment. Lukas does something, he still doesn’t know what, with his fingers in Philip’s hair, maybe pulled, maybe pushed, he had no idea, and Philip just moaned into his mouth so warm and so beautiful. Lukas’s always thought that making out with Philip is the best experience. Lazy kisses right after waking up, impatient kisses after he gets off his bike and Philip’s been filming, that are more biting and clacking teeth than anything else, sneaky kisses in the back of the bus, shy kisses, teasing kisses, appeasing kisses, sloppy drunk kisses, imprudent kisses when they think no one is looking, apologetic kisses, jealous kisses, bruising kisses, slow kisses, silencing kisses, tummy kisses, kisses on hip bones and collar bones and the back of the neck, kisses on kitchen counters and living room floors and in supermarket aisles. They had them all, but they’re nowhere near done or bored with each other. They could keep kissing all day, and that’s probably exactly what they’re going to do, as neither of them wanted to leave the safety and warmth they’ve built up under the blanket. 

Maybe they were a little glad that they got snowed in after all, they didn’t have to pretend anything to anyone anymore. And it was all good like this. And maybe one day they could feel this free without being stuck in a cabin deep in the woods, where no one could get by foot. But they were getting there, with baby steps, slowly, but surely.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i kind of rewrote my last fic and idk what to think about this :// well, kudos and comments always make my day so much better, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ pls tell me what you think about this, cause i honestly don't even know what i feel about my works anymore lmao (title from bastille)


End file.
